


The Unexpected Benefits Of Being A Badass

by txmedic37



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, ryan is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmedic37/pseuds/txmedic37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a badass. Esposito discovers that he might possibly have a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Benefits Of Being A Badass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamCam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamCam/gifts).



> For the Rysposito Secret Santa Fic Exchange. My prompt was as follows: 2)- Kevin being a badass which turns on Javi (they can already be together or not, I just want Kev kicking some asses because I always feel he pass for the “weak” one). I hope I did it justice. I don't write smut very often, so apologies in advance.

The Unexpected Benefits of Being A Badass

 

They hadn’t expected to run into any trouble searching the large brownstone, since the home’s owner was currently cooling his heels in holding. They apparently had missed the clues that pointed toward a partner, however.

 

As per usual, writer Richard Castle had carelessly followed them in on their search. None of them were wearing vests, and the three detectives in the group hadn’t felt the need to draw their weapons as they went from room to room searching for the murder weapon. So it came as a surprise, followed by an icy shaft of fear, when Detectives Kate Beckett and Javier Esposito heard Castle’s almost girly scream.

 

“Beckett!”

 

The echoing report of a handgun thundered through the multi-level home and Esposito cursed as he burst from the room he’d been searching. Where was his partner? He met Beckett as she ran for the base of the stairs. “Beckett, where are they?”

 

“I don’t-.”

 

Both looked up the stairs when Castle shouted once more. “Kick his ass, Ryan!”

 

“Shit.” Esposito unholstered his weapon and took the stairs three at a time in his race to help his partner. Beckett was right on his heels. Following the sounds of broken furniture, grunts of pain and Castle’s continued shouts of encouragement, the two burst into the master bedroom. The scene before them gave Espo a momentary pause.

 

Detective Kevin Ryan, his partner and _partner_ , was on the floor in the middle of a knock-down-drag-out fight with a guy four inches taller and forty pounds heavier than himself. And winning. As Esposito and Beckett took it all in, Ryan punched the guy in the face and grappled to get the suspect onto his stomach so the detective could cuff him. The suspect retaliated by kneeing Ryan in the crotch. Kevin resisted the instinct to curl into a ball, instead using the palm of his hand to break the guy’s nose. With a howl of pain, the suspect cupped both hands over his newly-broken nose, giving Ryan the chance to leverage the guy onto his stomach. As he struggled to pull the man’s arms behind his back, Kevin glared over his shoulder at his frozen partners.

 

“A little help, please?”

 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Esposito holstered his weapon as Beckett went to check on Castle. “Sorry, bro.” He dug a knee into the suspect’s back and helped Kevin get the meaty wrists into a pair of handcuffs. Once the moaning asshat was secure, Esposito turned to check on his boyfriend.

 

As he panted for air after the fight, Ryan swiped at the blood running from his own nose. More blood welled from what appeared to be a shallow cut above his right eyebrow. The right eye and cheek were red and sore-looking, already beginning to swell. The knuckles of Ryan’s right hand were torn and bruised. Esposito was surprised to find himself getting a little hard. Apparently watching his boyfriend and partner kicking some major ass was a turn-on.

 

Clearing his throat and shifting a little to hide his growing problem, Esposito reached out to run his fingers gently along Ryan’s swollen bottom lip. “You okay, Kev?”

 

Smiling crookedly despite the sore lip, Ryan nodded. “Yeah. A little worse for wear, but basically intact.”

 

Esposito stood and reached out a hand, which his partner took. He pulled Ryan to his feet, narrowing his eyes as the smaller man winced and favored one side. “Ribs?”

 

Ryan straightened slowly and rubbed carefully at his lower back, on the left side. “Nah. Sucker punch to the kidney. Might be pissing blood for a few days.” Turning to glare darkly at Castle, Ryan pointed an accusing finger the writer’s way. “Maybe if _someone_ could resist touching things, I might not have been taken so off guard.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Beckett fixed Castle with her own dark look. “What did you do, Rick?”

 

“I didn’t mean to knock it over, I swear!”

 

With a sigh, Beckett turned to her junior detective for clarification. Ryan dug a crisp white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and pressed it to his nose, muffling his words. “He knocked over that purple vase over there on the dresser when he was messing around with the mirror. I tried to catch it, so I was a little busy when muscles over there burst out of the closet. Luckily he’s a lousy shot and got the vase instead of me or Castle.”

 

Using humor to deflect, as usual, Castle gave Beckett his best little-boy grin. “At least it was an ugly vase.”

 

Beckett grabbed his ear and dragged him from the room, berating him for endangering himself and Ryan, while Castle yelped, “Apples! Apples!”

Torn between slapping the writer upside the head for nearly getting his boyfriend shot or kissing Ryan senseless, Esposito instead leaned down to pull the still-groaning suspect to his feet. Esposito read the man his rights and led him from the room, Ryan trailing along behind them. Once outside, Beckett met them by their car.

 

“I called for a unit to come take him into custody and drive him over to the 12th.” Beckett grabbed the suspect by the elbow and pulled him away from Esposito. “Why don’t you take your partner home and get him cleaned up. Let me know if you think he needs to go see a doctor.”

 

Ryan pulled the handkerchief from his nose and scowled at his boss. “You know, I’m right here.”

 

Arching an elegant brow, Beckett smirked back at him. “Your point?”

 

“Fine.” Mumbling under his breath, Ryan went to climb into the passenger seat of their PD issued car.

 

Before Esposito could join him, Castle sidled up still grinning from ear to ear. “Did you see it, ‘Sito? Ryan kicked this guy’s _ass_. I mean, he always seems so…not as tough as you. But Ryan is a _badass_.”

 

“Bro, the guy didn’t survive years in Narco and undercover with the mob without being a badass. You of all people should know never to judge a book by its cover.” With those parting words, Esposito joined his partner in the car. After buckling himself in and starting the car, he turned to his boyfriend in concern. “You really okay to go home, Kev?”

 

Smiling, Ryan’s bloodstained teeth gave him a sort of manic look. “Yeah, Javi. I’m fine. I’m sure I’ll feel it tomorrow, but nothing is broken or otherwise seriously damaged. I gave as good as I got.”

 

“I don’t doubt that, bro.” Esposito started the car and began the long drive back to their apartment. The ride was quiet as Ryan recovered from the adrenaline rush of a fistfight and Javier tried to tamp down on his raging libido. He never realized how much of a turn-on it was seeing that fierce look on Kevin’s face.

 

The Hispanic detective managed to keep a lid on his hormones all the way to their apartment door, but no further. As soon as they were inside, Esposito slammed the door shut and flipped the deadbolt. When Kevin turned to ask what was wrong, Javier covered the surprised man’s mouth with his own and fought for possession. He hadn’t been this turned on in ages.

 

Although surprised, Kevin quickly relaxed and let his partner lead. Javier tasted the blood in Ryan’s mouth and moaned in desperation. He tried to be careful of any injuries his partner might have, but higher thinking was rapidly being lost as his blood rushed to parts south. He continued to explore Kevin’s mouth, nip at his ears and suck on his neck as Esposito slowly pushed his partner down the hall to their bedroom.

 

As they crossed the threshold into the master bedroom, Javier slapped at the wall to turn on the light. He had managed to divest Kevin of his jacket, tie and dress shirt along the way. Pushing his boyfriend to the bed, Javier fumbled with his own clothes. With soothing hands, Ryan took over and helped Espo strip then stepped out of his own slacks and boxers.

 

“You okay, Javi?”

 

After taking a moment to suck a mark just above Ryan’s clavicle, Javier licked along the shell of one perfect ear. “Watching you take down that suspect was fucking hot, Kev. Shit, I’m hard as a damn rock.”

 

Stroking the cock in question, Ryan had to agree. “Mmm…glad I could turn you on.”

 

Turning to push Kevin down onto the bed, Javier rubbed his hands up Kevin’s toned abs to his chest and pinched each nipple to stiffness. He loved the contrast of his tanned hands and his lover’s pale torso. Javier leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and tossed it on the bed next to Kevin’s hips. He slid down the bed to lie so that his head was next to Kevin’s pelvis and reached for his partner’s erection. Javier was in a hurry, but he didn’t want to hurt his lover.

 

Taking his time, Javi licked up the long velvety shaft. He enjoyed the way it made Ryan twitch. He spent a few minutes doing the same to each smooth testicle then took Kevin into his mouth as far as he could go. While he sucked and licked Kevin’s cock, Javier coated the fingers of one hand with lube and began to stretch his lover for entry. He quickly worked two fingers in and out to stretch and lube Kevin’s hole. Things were starting to get urgent. When his lover showed no signs of discomfort, Javier decided enough was enough. He let Kevin’s penis slide from his mouth with a last sensual lick and positioned himself between his boyfriend’s spread legs.

 

Grasping Kevin’s legs behind the knees, Javier pushed back and apart to spread his lover open for him. He was so fucking hard that he didn’t need a free hand to guide himself in. His cock pressed at Kevin’s entrance and pushed its way in with little resistance. Javier paused once the head was fully seated, waiting for Kevin to breath his way through the discomfort of the initial penetration. When his lover’s face relaxed and Ryan smiled in pleasure, Javier slid the rest of the way in. This was going to be fast and dirty, no doubt about it.

 

“Fuck, Javi. I don’t know if you’ve ever been this hard.”

 

Sliding out slowly then pushing in quickly, Javier smirked down at his boyfriend. “You like?”

 

“Mmm. Fuck yeah.”

 

Javier leaned over to kiss Kevin, pressing the smaller man’s legs further back and opening him even more, making both men moan at the sensation. Javi really did love how flexible his lover was. As his tongue dueled with Kevin’s, Espo worked to fuck his partner into the mattress. For a few long minutes, the only sounds in the room were panting breaths, moans of pleasure, the slapping of damp flesh and a few choice swears.

 

Feeling his orgasm building, Javier sat up on his knees. He brought one narrow ankle up to rest on his shoulder to give him a free hand. As he slammed into his partner’s ass in ever-increasing desperation, Javi wrapped his free hand around Kevin’s leaking erection and pumped in tempo with his thrusting. Kevin came first, arching his back and groaning loudly from the powerful orgasm that ripped through him. Javier continued to slide his now semen-covered hand up and down Kevin’s cock, post-orgasmic sensitivity making him twitch and jerk. It didn’t take long, however, for Javier to follow his partner. Rhythm shot to hell, Javi shoved himself in to the hilt and let go. He threw his head back and came with a muted howl, filling his lover as deep as his cock would go. Claiming him on a deep, evolutionary level.

 

Slumping down onto his boyfriend, both breathing hard after such intense sex, Javier tried to brace his weight onto his elbows.

 

“Fuck, Javi.”

 

A sense of guilt immediately danced its way across his consciousness and Javier sat up, so that he could look into his lover’s incredible blue eyes. “Did I hurt you, Kev?”

 

Smiling lazily, Kevin flapped an uncoordinated hand. “Hurt me? I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life. What got into you, and how do I recreate it?”

 

Chuckling softly, Javier gently withdrew his softening cock from his partner’s ass. He flopped down to lay next to Kevin, who rolled over to rest his head on Javier’s still-heaving chest. They were a sticky mess, but they’d deal with it later.

 

“I don’t know, bro. It was watching you take that guy down, being such a complete badass I guess. I wanted to throw you on the floor and fuck you senseless right then and there. Hell, I think even Castle kinda wanted to fuck you right then.”

 

Laughing, Kevin raised his head and stared into Javier’s passionate brown eyes. “Castle can keep his hands to himself. But I’ll be happy to find another scumbag to fight with if it gets you all hot and bothered like this.”

 

Javier ran his fingers through Kevin’s sex-mussed hair and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “If not, how ‘bout we spar in the gym more often? After hours. When nobody will disturb us.”

 

“You’re on. Just make sure you put some lube in your gym bag.”

 

Chuckling, Javier wrapped his arm a little tighter around his slender partner and noted that his penis gave a little twitch at the thought of sparring alone at night with Kevin. Round two might come sooner than he’d expected. While his little fetish was a bit of a surprise, Javier was determined to make the most of it.

 

He wondered how soon he could get Kevin into the gym.

 

END

 


End file.
